THE LIFE AFTER DEAD
by Achers26
Summary: [CHAP.4 UP] "Kenapa kau tidak bermain-main dengan mayat seperti ayah mu itu? Haha" / "Apa aku ini benar-benar di takdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang jauh dari kata normal?" / "Apa kau bilang? Mayat? MAYAT?" / "Jawab yang benar! Kau ingin aku patahkan eoh!" / "Aku akan mengubah kematian menjadi kehidupan, dan kehidupan menjadi kematian.." / B.A.P/BANGHIM/DAEJAE/JONGLO/YAOI/BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Life After Dead**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

"Kim Himchan ku saran kan kau bangun sekarang juga, atau kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah" ujar namja paruh baya yang di ketahui Ayah dari namja yang sedang tertidur di balik selimut nya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Himchan namja cantik yang saat ini hanya tinggal dengan Ayah nya. Kau bertanya di mana Ibu nya? Entahlah mungkin dia memiliki kehidupan baru di luar sana.

Namja yang berada di balik selimut itu pun sedikit terusik karena suara Ayah nya dan sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidur nya.

"Kim Himchan cepat bangun, Appa tunggu kau di meja makan" ucap namja paruh baya itu lalu keluar dari kamar Himchan.

"Haahh.. Selamat pagi, aku membenci mu pagi, tapi apa boleh buat kau selalu hadir dalam hidup ku" ucap namja yang baru bangun dari tidur nya lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap, Himchan mulai keluar dari kamar nya dan menghampiri Ayah nya yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi nya sendiri. "Selamat pagi Appa.." sapa Himchan lalu duduk dan mulai ikut menyantap sarapan pagi nya.

"Himchan seperti nya kau harus berangkat sendiri hari ini. Appa ada tugas hari ini harus mendandani mayat yang akan di makam kan pagi ini" ucap sang Ayah lalu bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Ne appa, aku bisa berangkat sendiri tenanglah aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ujar Himchan, lalu sang Ayah pun tersenyum kecil dan pergi ke ruang kerja nya yang terdapat beberapa mayat yang siap di dandani di sana.

Kalian bertanya apa pekerjaan Ayah Himchan? Hmm, pekerjaan Ayah Himchan adalah mendandani mayat yang akan di makam kan. Dan jangan heran jika di rumah nya ada ruangan yang berisikan mayat yang siap untuk di dandani sebelum pemakaman nya. Walaupun mereka sudah mati dan sekarang menjadi mayat, tapi setidak nya mereka masih ingin terlihat tampan dan cantik saat pemakaman nya. Himchan sudah terbiasa dengan mayat-mayat seperti itu, karena semenjak Himchan kecil itulah pekerjaan Ayah Himchan. Mau tak mau dia harus menerima nya walaupun terkadang dia merasa takut dengan keberadaan mayat-mayat yang ada di rumah nya. Dan mungkin karena itu lah Ibu Himchan meninggalkan mereka, Ibu Himchan meninggalkan mereka karena pekerjaan sang Ayah yang terlihat cukup menyeramkan di mata orang lain.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja cantik yang sedang menunggu di halte. Dia terlihat gelisah sambil beberapa kali melirik jam di tangan nya.

"Hahh kenapa tak ada bus yang datang.. Bagaimana ini kalau aku terlambat aisshh" dan tak lama bus yang di nantikan itu datang.

Himchan menghembus kan nafas lega saat sudah berada di depan sekolah nya. Untung saja dia tidak terlambat karena bus itu. Saat ingin memasuki sekolah nya, ia melihat teman dekat nya. "Junhong!" teriak Himchan lalu menghampiri namja yang di ketahui bernama Junhong itu. Tapi Himchan bingung kenapa namja itu tidak menoleh sama sekali, bahkan dia tetap berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Himchan.

"Yak, Junhong-yaa" panggil Himchan lalu menahan tangan Junhong. Mau tak mau Junhong pun berbalik dan menatap Himchan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari ku" eh? Himchan bingung dengan nada dingin Junhong yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Himchan bingung dengan sikap tiba-tiba dari namja yang biasa nya selalu ceria ini, apa dia sedang datang bulan? Ah tidak mungkin ini kan masih pagi mana mungkin bulan datang pada pagi hari pikirnya.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan mu dari ku, dan jangan dekati aku lagi" Himchan tersentak mendengar ucapan namja yang merupakan sahabat dekat nya dari kecil ini, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi saat Junhong memberikan gelang nya yang merupakan gelang persahabatan dia dengan Himchan. "Ini, aku kembalikan padamu. Aku tak menginginkan nya lagi. Dan mulai sekarang jangan pernah dekati aku lagi" ucap Junhong sambil memberikan gelang nya kepada Himchan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita ini sahabat Junhong?" tanya Himchan yang masih tak percaya dengan teman nya ini.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Banyak orang yang tak mau mendekati mu karena orang beranggapan kau manusia yang tinggal bersama mayat-mayat yang ada di dalam rumah mu itu. Dan karena aku dekat dengan mu, orang jadi beranggapan seperti itu juga padaku. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi dan orang-orang menjauhi ku, jadi lebih baik aku menjauhi mu" Himchan merasa sakit hati nya mendengar kata-kata Junhong barusan, ingin dia menyalahkan Ayah nya tapi itu tak mungkin. Dia hanya diam dan menatapi kepergian Junhong dengan senyum kepedihan.

Dia memang di takdirkan untuk hidup dengan Ayah nya saja pikir nya. Setelah Ibu nya meninggalkan nya, sekarang teman nya pun meninggalkan nya. Dia tak mungkin menyalahkan Ayah nya, walaupun ingin sekali dia berteriak di depan Ayah nya bahwa ini semua salah nya salah pekerjaan nya. Tapi Himchan tak setega itu dan dia masih mensyukuri mempunyai Ayah seperti itu.

.

Bel tanda sekolah masuk terdengar. Namun Himchan tidak ada niatan untuk mengikuti pelajaran nya hari ini, ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri di perpustakaan, sendiri tentu nya.

Ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja depan nya. Seperti nya pemandangan di luar memang lebih menarik dari pada buku tebal itu.

BRAK!

Himchan kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke dua orang namja di hadapan nya ini yang di ketahui mereka lah yang membanting buku tadi sehingga membuat Himchan terkejut. "Yak Kim Himchan!" ucap namja yang bername tag Yoo Youngjae itu. "Ada apa?" Himchan menjawab nya dengan datar, dia tak berminat sama sekali berbicara dengan dua orang di hadapan nya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Kenapa kau tidak bermain-main dengan mayat seperti ayah mu itu? Haha" ucap namja bername tag Jung Daehyun itu mengejek Himchan. "Bukan urusanmu" lalu Himchan hendak pergi dari situ tapi.. "Ku sarankan kau keluar dari sekolah ini, karena ini bukan sekolah yang pantas untuk orang aneh seperti mu. Lihatlah penampilan mu, memakai eyeliner hitam tebal, dan lagi aku heran kenapa di bagian dada mu seperti ada sesuatu yang bersinar, apa kau menyimpan senter di sana? Haha.. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah manusia normal.. Astaga, apa kau titisan mayat? Ckck" ucapan Daehyun yang menyindir Himchan membuat dia mengepalkan tangan nya kuat lalu melemparkan buku tebal yang ada di meja nya ke wajah Daehyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Daehyun jatuh dan meringis.

"Aarrgghh.. Kim Himchan apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar namja aneh!" umpat Daehyun berusaha bangun dengan bantuan Youngjae.

"Daehyunnie, lebik baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum orang aneh ini melakukan hal aneh lain nya. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan menjadikan kita mayat agar pekerjaan ayah nya bertambah jika ada mayat baru lagi" ucap Youngjae yang menyindir Himchan lalu pergi sambil memapah Daehyun yang masih terhuyung-huyung karena mungkin kepala nya pusing setelah di lempar dengan buku tebal oleh Himchan.

.

Himchan yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi dari situ dan berniat pulang ke rumah nya.

Apa kalian ingin tau rumah Himchan seperti apa sampai bisa menyimpan mayat seperti itu? Rumah nya besar terlihat seperti sebuah istana yang memiliki menara di atas nya, namun terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Dan memiliki ruangan-ruangan yang sangat besar di dalam nya, termasuk ruang untuk menyimpan mayat dan ruangan lain nya.

Kalian bingung kenapa mayat-mayat itu di tampung di rumah Himchan? Karena setiap ada mayat baru yang akan di siapkan untuk pemakaman akan di dandani terlebih dahulu dan semua langsung di antarkan ke rumah Himchan untuk di dandani. Dan tau kah kalian berapa banyak orang yang meninggal tiap hari nya? Ya, itu cukup banyak dan menyebabkan mayat-mayat itu menumpuk di rumah nya.

Sesampai nya di rumah, ia langsung menghampiri ayah nya yang sedang melakukan tugas nya yaitu mendandani mayat di ruangan nya.

"Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?" tanya sang Ayah yang melihat Himchan memasuki ruangan nya itu.

"Entahlah aku tidak bersemangat hari ini" ujar Himchan pelan lalu menghampiri Ayah nya dan membantu mendandani mayat di hadapan nya.

"Apa karena teman-teman mu yang mengejek mu lagi?" pertanyaan Ayah nya membuat Himchan menoleh ke Ayah nya.

"Tidak.. Lagi pula jika iya aku tidak akan memperdulikan nya" ucap Himchan lalu melanjutkan membantu Ayah nya.

"Kim Himchan, dengar.. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Ibu mu jika kau mau agar teman-teman mu tak menganggap mu tinggal bersama mayat lagi" ucapan Ayah Himchan membuat Himchan menghela nafas pelan.

"Appa, sudah ku katakan berapa kali bahwa aku tak apa. Aku hanya ingin tinggal dengan mu bagaimanapun keadaan nya. Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan eomma, dia kan sudah meninggalkan kita, untuk apa aku menghampiri nya.. Hahh sudahlah, aku ingin membuat makan siang.. Hmm aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaan mu Appa.." ucap Himchan datar lalu berubah menjadi riang saat ingin memasakan makanan untuk Ayah nya.

.

Lama berkutat di dapur, Himchan pun menyiapkan makanan nya di meja makan. "Appaaaa makanan sudah siapp" teriak Himchan dengan riang. "Wahh sepertinya enak, Appa akan memakan nya sampai habis, gomawo Himchannie" ucap Ayah Himchan saat melihat masakan anak nya itu dan mulai memakan nya dengan lahap dan sambil tersenyum menikmati nya.

"Apakah rasa nya enak?" tanya Himchan dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Yak, kau telan dulu makanan di mulut mu itu. Hmm rasa nya sangat enak.. Terima kasih Himchannie kau anak Appa yang terbaik haha" lalu Ayah Himchan tertawa kecil saat melihat senyum anak nya yang puas dengan pujian dari Ayah nya.

Selesai dengan makan siang nya, Ayah Himchan lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya. Himchan pun mengikuti nya, karena dia tak tau ingin melakukan apa lebih baik ia membantu Ayah nya.

"Besok adalah akhir pekan, apa kau akan pergi ke taman bermain besok dengan teman mu?" tanya Ayah Himchan sambil terus melakukan pekerjaan nya.

"Hmm tidak" jawab Himchan sambil membantu Ayah nya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tak punya teman" terlihat raut kesedihan saat Himchan mengatakan itu.

"Bukankah kau mempunyai teman? Ahh siapa itu nama nya? Jun.. Hmm Jun.. Siapa?" tanya Ayah nya sambil mencoba mengingat nama teman Himchan

"Junhong.."

"Nah iya itu.. Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama nya?"

"Dia tak mau berteman dengan ku lagi" Himchan menundukan wajah nya sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari mata indah nya itu

"Kim Himchan, mianhae ini semua salah appa" ucap Ayah Himchan sambil mengelus kepala Himchan pelan.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah mu. Appa berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus. Lagi pula aku tidak apa jika tidak memiliki teman" Himchan memberikan senyum tulus kepada Ayah nya menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja

"Ah bagaimana kalau besok kau pergi bersama Appa saja?" Himchan langsung menatap sang Ayah setelah mendengar tawaran nya.

"Bisakah? Bukan nya kau harus melakukan pekerjaan mu?"

"Untuk besok seperti nya tidak ada, jadi Appa bisa pergi bersama mu jika kau mau"

Himchan langsung berseri saat mendengar nya, lalu ia langsung mengangguk cepat tanda ia setuju dengan tawaran Ayah nya.

"Appa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Hmm sesungguh nya ini pertanyaan yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku tanyakan.." ucap Himchan ragu.

"Apa itu?" Ayah nya pun terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh anak nya ini. Apa hal yang sangat serius?

"Hmm sebenar nya benda yang berada di dada ku ini apa? Apa sebenarnya aku bukan anak normal seperti yang lain nya?"

DEG!

...

...

...

**TBC or DELETE?**

**HI! THIS IS MY 2ND FF KKK~ **

**I'M STILL NEWBIE, AND SORRY IF THIS FF IS TOO BAD T_T**

**AH YE, MUNGKIN DI CHAPTER AWAL BELUM ADA BANGHIM NYA, TAPI NANTI DI USAHA KAN DI CHAPTER DEPAN SUDAH ADA BANGHIM NYA HOHO XD**

**I HOPE U LIKE IT! ^^**

**HMM... REVIEW? THANK YOU KKK~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Life After Dead**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

_Chapter 1_

"_Appa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Hmm sesungguh nya ini pertanyaan yang sudah lama sekali ingin aku tanyakan.." ucap Himchan ragu._

"_Apa itu?" Ayah nya pun terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh anak nya ini. Apa hal yang sangat serius?_

"_Hmm sebenar nya benda yang berada di dada ku ini apa? Apa sebenarnya aku bukan anak normal seperti yang lain nya?"_

_DEG!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Chapter 2

Ayah Himchan terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari anak nya itu. Karena selama ini memang Himchan sama sekali tak pernah menanyakan atau pun membahas nya sama sekali. Entahlah dia malas untuk membahas nya atau takut untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin buruk bagi nya.

"Hmm itu.." Himchan menunggu jawaban dari Ayah nya yang terlihat gugup untuk menjawab nya.

"Ini apa?" Ayah Himchan semakin bingung untuk menjawab nya, dia hanya takut kalau Himchan mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya.

"Ah itu.. Sudahlah kita tak pernah mempersoalkan masalah itu, jadi tak usah di bahas lagi ya"

"Tidak! Appa, aku hanya ingin tau benda apa yang ada di dada ku ini? Kenapa aku berbeda? Bahkan kau pun tak memiliki nya. Apa aku ini benar-benar di takdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang jauh dari kata normal?"

"Bukan seperti itu Kim Himchan. Hhh.. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya.. Jadi.."

_Flashback_

"Yeobo lihat lah anak kecil ini sangat manis.. Ah seandainya aku bisa memiliki nya, tapi sayang sekali dia sudah tak bernyawa" ucap Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi menatap tubuh anak kecil yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di hadapan nya.

"Sepertinya kau bisa memiliki nya" Nyonya Kim mengkerutkan kening nya setelah mendengar ucapan suami nya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia sudah tak bernyawa lagi.. Kan tidak mungkin aku mengurus seorang mayat, bisa-bisa aku di sangka gila oleh orang lain" Tuan kim hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja bisa.. Kau lupa, kalau aku ini sebenarnya ilmuwan? Sepertinya aku bisa membuatnya hidup kembali dengan bantuan sebuah alat yang dapat membantu mengaktifkan kembali orang-organ tubuh nya" Nyonya Kim hanya diam mendengar ucapan suami nya itu.

"Apa kau serius? Maksudku, apa itu serius dapat membuatnya hidup kembali hanya dengan sebuah alat?" Tuan Kim hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepatlah lakukan itu, aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya setelah ini.. baiklah aku keluar dulu, semoga berhasil dan jangan terlalu lama membuat nya hidup kembali aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Nyonya Kim senang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah aku akan membuat alat itu terlebih dahulu, lalu mengetes nya pada mu.. Semoga ini berhasil" ucap Tuan Kim sambil menatap tubuh anak kecil di hadapan nya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, tetapi Tuan Kim masih berkutat di ruangan nya mengerjakan sesuatu yang mungkin setelah ini akan menjadi penemuan terbesar nya

"Selesai!" Tuan Kim akhirnya menyelesaikan nya lalu menatap benda itu senang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mencoba nya pada mu.. Hhh, semoga ini berhasil" lalu ia menghampiri tubuh anak kecil itu dan mengambil sebuah peralatan yang sepertinya itu peralatan untuk operasi.

Dan tuan Kim akhirnya memulainya, mulai dari membuat lubang di dada anak kecil itu, memasukan alat nya, menyambungkan nya pada bagian-bagian organ di dalam tubuh anak kecil itu, lalu menjahit dada anak kecil itu kembali. Ia menunggu beberapa waktu untuk menunggu alat itu mulai menyatu dengan organ-organ di dalam tubuh anak kecil itu. Sekira nya satu jam, lalu ia mengambil cukup banyak kantung darah yang memang ada di lemari pendingin di ruangan nya itu. Kemudian ia mulai memasukan selang infus ke kedua tangan anak kecil itu lalu mulai mentransfusi darah dari kantung-kantung darah itu ke dalam tubuh anak kecil itu. Lama menunggu transfusi darah yang menghabiskan lebih dari 5 liter darah, benda yang ada di dada anak itu tampak menyala seperti nya itu pertanda bahwa alat itu sudah dapat bekerja dengan baik. Tapi masih ada yang kurang, ingatan nya. Pasti saat anak ini bangun ia tak akan mempunyai ingatan sama sekali. Lalu, Tuan Kim mengambil sebuah chip, tapi ia menatap nya ragu.

"Yeobo, apa kau belum tidur?" Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat Tuan Kim sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja.."

"Mianhae.. Ah apa kau sudah berhasil membuat nya hidup kembali?" Nyonya Kim terlihat berseri saat menanyakan hal itu, mungkin ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mempunyai anak. Yaa, selama ini mereka memang tidak punya anak.

"Sedikit lagi, aku tinggal memasukan chip ini" ucap Tuan Kim sambil menunjukan sebuah chip di tangan nya.

"Itu chip apa?" Nyonya Kim menatap nya bingung

"Ini chip yang sudah ku isi dengan memori buatan.. Jadi nanti saat dia bangun, dia akan menggunakan ingatan yang telah ku buat di dalam memori ini dan dia juga akan mengingat kita sebagai orang tua nya" ucap Tuan Kim menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepatlah pasang kan pada nya, aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Nyonya Kim sedikit merajuk

"Hhh baiklah akan ku coba.." Lalu setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pikiran nya, Tuan Kim akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukan chip itu pada alat yang ada di dada anak kecil itu. Setelah itu, benda itu terlihat menyala lebih terang lagi di banding kan yang tadi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memperhatikan terus anak kecil di hadapan mereka itu. Selang beberapa waktu, tiba-tiba anak kecil itu mulai membuka mata nya perlahan. Nyonya Kim sangat antusias menatap nya.

"Omo! Lihat lah dia membuka mata nya!" ucap Nyonya Kim yang sangat antusias melihat anak kecil itu, lalu ia mendekati nya. Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum melihat nya.

"Apakah dia sudah sepenuh nya sadar?" tanya Nyonya Kim kepada Tuan Kim.

"Aku takut kalau memori nya tak berfungsi.." ucap Tuan Kim sambil menatap anak kecil itu. Dari tadi ia hanya memikir kan apakah memori buatan nya berhasil? Dan apakah memori itu akan memasuki pikiran anak ini dengan sempurna? Entahlah.

"Eomma? Appa?" ucap anak kecil itu tiba-tiba dan membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim langsung menatap nya tak percaya. Ternyata memori itu berhasil pikir Tuan Kim lalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan Nyonya Kim sedang mati-matian menahan air mata nya sambil memeluk anak kecil itu. Berlebihan? Tidak, dia pantas merasa terharu seperti itu karena itu pertama kali nya selama 10 tahun menikah dia di panggil 'Eomma' .. Ya, memang karena selama ini dia tidak mempunyai anak, jadi wajar saja.

"Eomma.." panggil anak kecil itu lagi.

"Ne?" Nyonya Kim melepas pelukan nya lalu menatap anak kecil itu.

"Aku... Hmm... Nama ku siapa? Kenapa aku lupa nama ku?" pertanyaan anak kecil itu membuat Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil 'lucu sekali' batin nya.

"Nama mu.. Hmm.. Himchan, Kim Himchan.. Bukan kah itu nama yang lucu yeobo?" tanya Nyonya Kim pada suami nya, lalu Tuan Kim hanya menganggukan kepala nya dan tersenyum.

.

Mulai dari hari itu mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sudah lebih dari 7 tahun mereka bersama Himchan, dan sekarang Himchan sudah berumur 18 tahun. Sebelum pada akhir nya hari itu tiba, hari dimana Nyonya Kim meninggalkan keluarga nya dengan alasan dia muak dengan ucapan orang-orang mengenai pekerjaan suami nya yang cukup menyeramkan di mata orang lain itu. Nyonya Kim meninggalkan Tuan Kim dan..Himchan, lalu memilih hidup bersama orang lain.

"Eomma.. Jangan tinggal kan aku dan Appa hiks..hiks" terlihat Himchan yang terisak sambil memegang tangan Ibu nya.

"Mianhae channie, eomma harus pergi" itu kata-kata terakhir yang Himchan dengar dari Ibu nya sebelum Ibu nya pergi meninggalkan dia dan Ayah nya.

"Saranghae eomma.." lirih Himchan.

_Flashback End_

Semenjak Ibu nya meninggalkan nya, Himchan hanya hidup berdua dengan Appa nya. Memang awal nya dia sangat sedih, tapi lama kelamaan dia berpikir bahwa Ayah nya lebih menyayangi nya dari pada Ibu nya yang dia nilai tidak menyayangi diri nya dan Ayah nya lalu lebih memilih orang lain.

Sudah 2 tahun Himchan hanya tinggal dengan Ayah nya saja, tapi dia tetap merasa bahagia, walaupun kadang ia merasa bosan karena Ayah nya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan tugas nya. Alasan lain dia merasa bosan adalah karena ia tak memiliki teman.

.

"Ja..Jadi... A-aku ini.. Sebenarnya sudah mati?" ucap Himchan setelah Ayah nya menyelesaikan cerita kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"..." Tuan Kim hanya terdiam tak berani menatap anak nya itu, ya walaupun ternyata kenyataan nya Himchan bukan lah anak nya, tapi dia sudah sangat menganggap nya seperti anak nya karena ia yang telah membuat nya hidup kembali sampai sekarang ini.

Entah apa yang Himchan rasakan saat ini marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa, dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak bisa marah, karena bagaimana pun Ayah nya ini yang membuat nya hidup kembali. Tapi Himchan kecewa, kenapa Ayah nya harus menutupi kebenaran itu selama ini?

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau dari dulu tidak mengatakan ini semua padaku?!" ucap Himchan sedikit berteriak, terlihat raut wajah kesal pada dirinya.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut jika kau mengetahui semua nya lalu kau membenci ku dan meninggalkan ku sama seperti Ibu mu yang meninggalkan ku.." Ayah Himchan sedikit memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata-kata nya di bagian akhir.

Himchan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Sungguh dia sangat merasa aneh dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya seharusnya sudah mati, tapi dapat di hidupkan kembali dengan Ayah nya ini.

"Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat saja.." ucap Himchan lalu pergi ke kamar nya.

.

Himchan terdiam di atas tempat tidur nya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali? Bukan kah hanya tuhan yang dapat melakukan itu? Tapi kenapa Ayah nya dapat dengan mudah membuat nya hidup kembali? Dia benar-benar heran sampai ia lelah dengan pikiran nya sendiri dan ia tertidur tanpa menyadari bahwa cahaya pada benda yang ada di dada nya itu sedikit meredup dan tak seterang biasa nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally, Chapter 2 is Updated! Kkk~**

**Sorry for late updated, i'm so busy with my school **

**Hmm.. Do you know 'Daddy I'm a Zombie'? That a animation movie. I get the inspiration of this FF is from that movie XD**

**Oh ya, untuk benda yang itu, kalian bisa bayangkan benda yang ada di dada nya iron man XD**

**Ok, Enjoy it and I hope you like my FF ^^**

**Review? Thank youuu ^^**

**Thanks for Review : **

**yongchan, Jisaid, MamaFreeze99, real289, matokeke, NavyDilla, HyunChan, Yui the devil, kyungier, SwagJoker, bbang2chan 3 ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Life After Dead**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

_Chapter 2_

_Himchan terdiam di atas tempat tidur nya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali? Bukan kah hanya tuhan yang dapat melakukan itu? Tapi kenapa Ayah nya dapat dengan mudah membuat nya hidup kembali? Dia benar-benar heran sampai ia lelah dengan pikiran nya sendiri dan ia tertidur tanpa menyadari bahwa cahaya pada benda yang ada di dada nya itu sedikit meredup dan tak seterang biasa nya._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Di pagi saat akhir pekan ini, banyak orang yang sudah berlalu lalang entah hanya untuk lari pagi, bermain, atau pun pergi menikmati libur akhir pekan ini. Tapi tidak dengan namja cantik yang masih ada di balik selimut itu.

"Himchannie.. Apakah kau masih marah dengan ku? Apa kita jadi mau pergi ke taman bermain?" tanya Ayah Himchan sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur nya dan berusaha membangun kan anak nya itu.

"Himchannie..." lagi, dia mencoba membangunkan nya lagi tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku pergi sendiri saja" ucap sang Ayah lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan hendak keluar.

"Tunggu! Aku mau ikut" ucap Himchan tiba-tiba menyibakan selimut nya lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ckck.. Anak itu.." ucap Ayah Himchan sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak nya, lalu ia keluar dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

Himchan sudah siap, lalu ia langsung pergi ke meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan nya.

"Selamat pagi Appa.." ucap Himchan dengan nada riang

"Eh? Selamat pagi channie.. Ayo cepat makan dulu sarapan mu" ucap Ayah nya lalu menyajikan sarapan nya

Mereka menyantap sarapan pagi nya dalam diam, hanya suara sendok saja yang terdengar.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya sang Ayah membuka pembicaraan.

"Marah? Tidak, aku tidak marah.. Sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu?" Himchan tersenyum tulus kepada Ayah nya.

"Tapi kemarin.."

"Sudahlah yang kemarin tidak usah di bahas, yang penting aku sudah mengetahui hal sebenar nya.. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di bahas lagi" ucap Himchan yang memotong ucapan Ayah nya.

"Gomawo.." Ayah Himchan tersenyum dan di balas senyuman dari Himchan.

.

.

Ke esokan hari nya, Himchan dan Ayah nya sudah berada di taman bermain dan mulai melihat-lihat ke sekeliling nya. "Kim Himchan apa kau ingin bermain seperti anak-anak kecil itu? Haha" ledek sang Ayah sambil menunjuk ke area permainan anak-anak.  
"Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Himchan berkata lalu mempoutkan bibir nya lucu. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu tidak di bilang seperti anak kecil?  
"Tapi kenyataan nya kau memang seperti anak kecil Kim Himchan" ucap Ayah nya masih meledek Himchan.

"Hmm Appa mau membeli minuman di kedai itu, apa kau mau juga?" Himchan hanya mengangguk saat Ayah nya menunjukkan kedai kopi. Ya, mereka berdua menyukai kopi.

.

Sementara itu saat Ayah Himchan sedang membeli kopi, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Himchan. Lalu Himchan pun menoleh dan menemukan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sekarang berada di hadapan nya. "Apa?" tanya Himchan datar. "Tidak, aku dan Daehyun hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin tak seharus nya kami berkata seperti itu. Maaf kan kami, dan ayolah bermain bersama kami seperti nya kau sendirian" Himchan mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar ucapan Youngjae itu. Dia bukan nya tidak senang dengan permintaan maaf mereka, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.  
"Maaf tapi aku bersama-"  
"Kim Himchan sudahlah kau bisa pergi bersama teman mu. Appa akan menunggu mu di sini" ucapan Himchan terpotong saat Ayah nya tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh nya pergi bersama Daehyun dan Youngjae.  
"Tapi-"  
"Sudahlah sana pergi lah bersenang senang" Himchan pun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah Daehyun dan Youngjae.  
"Kajja!" Daehyun pun menarik lengan Himchan ke suatu tempat yang terlihat menyeramkan.

.

Himchan hanya diam dan mengikuti nya  
"Tunggu tempat apa ini? Apa ini rumah hantu?" Himchan menatap pintu masuk yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Ayolah kita masuk" ajak Youngjae yang di ikuti Daehyun dan Himchan.

Himchan sedikit terlihat ketakutan saat memasuki tempat itu. Di dalam nya sangat gelap dan sangat menyeramkan saat di samping nya banyak beberapa hantu yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia hanya bergidik ngeri dan tak berani melihat nya.

"Daehyun, Youngjae lebih baik kita keluar dari sini saja" suara Himchan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun menoleh. "Wae? Kau takut? Haha mana mungkin kau takut, bukan kah kau tinggal bersama mayat? Untuk apa kau takut?" entah mengapa setelah Daehyun berkata seperti itu, hantu-hantu itu semua mendekati Himchan. Lalu Daehyun dan Youngjae pun pergi sambil tertawa senang karena telah mengerjai Himchan seperti ini.

Himchan benar-benar ketakutan saat hantu-hantu itu mendekati nya, ya dia tau itu bukan hantu sungguhan tapi wajah mereka saat menyeramkan.  
"Andwae! Jangan dekati aku!" Tanpa aba-aba lagi Himchan langsung lari keluar dari tempat itu sambil menangis.

"Kim Himchan kau kenapa?" tanya Ayah nya saat anak nya itu berlari sambil menangis lalu tak sengaja menabrak diri nya.

"Lepaskan aku, pergilah jauh dari ku. Aku tidak ingin berada di dekat mu lagi Appa!" teriakan Himchan sukses membuat sang Ayah melepaskan genggaman nya di tangan Himchan. Lalu Himchan berlari keluar taman bermain itu. "Kim Himchan tunggu!" kejar sang ayah sambil memanggil Himchan, dan yang di panggil hanya terus berlari.  
"Berhentilah jangan mengejar ku, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Lebih baik aku kembali mati saja!" teriak Himchan yang masih terus berlari sambil menangis, ia tidak sadar dengan ucapan nya dan ia juga tidak sadar dengan benda yang ada di dada nya itu tambah meredup dan membuat nya terhuyung, entahlah itu mungkin karena benda itu yang makin lama semakin terus meredup dan...

"Kim Himchan awas!" namun terlambat Himchan tak mendengar teriakan Ayah nya, ia hanya mendengar bunyi klakson mobil dan cahaya lampu mobil yang semakin menerangi nya sampai ia merasa tertabrak sesuatu lalu terhempas ke jalan. "Mianhae appa.." ucap nya saat melihat siluet Ayah nya yang berlari menghampiri nya, setelah itu ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

.

Gelap..  
Itu lah yang saat ini di lihat Himchan ketika ia membuka mata nya perlahan.

"Di mana aku?" sadar nya dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Lalu ia mencoba bangkit tapi tidak bisa, karena saat bangkit kepala nya langsung bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu berada di atas kepala nya.

Himchan sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di entah di dalam kotak atau apa pun ini. Ia mencoba teriak meminta tolong tapi tak ada sautan sedikit pun dari luar sana. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk keluar, dan ternyata dia bisa menggeser bagian atas nya. Setelah melihat celah untuk keluar, ia langsung segera bangkit.

Dia sangat terkejut ketika ia keluar dari tempat itu, sekarang dia melihat pemakaman di depan mata nya. Dia berpikir apakah Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mengerjai nya lalu meninggalkan nya di pemakaman seperti ini. Saat menoleh ingin melihat tempat ia keluar tadi, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ternyata sedari tadi dia berada di dalam peti mati.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" ucap Himchan sedikit bergetar, seingat nya tadi dia berada di taman bermain dengan ayah nya. Tunggu, dia baru ingat kalau tadi ayah nya mengejar nya dan yang ia tau setelah itu ia tertabrak sesuatu dan jatuh begitu saja.

"A-apakah a-aku sudah kembali mati sehingga aku berada di sini?" tanya Himchan entah pada siapa sambil terus menatap sekeliling nya yang tampak cukup menyeramkan. Ya bagaimana tidak menyeramkan berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman sendirian.

TENG  
TENG  
TENG

Saat sedang memperhatikan sekitar, Himchan di kejutkan dengan ada nya suara lonceng yang terdengar sangat menggema itu. Suara itu tambah membuat nya bergidik ngeri, lalu ia arahkan pandangan nya pada lonceng besar yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat pemakaman ini. Ia melihat seperti ada seseorang yang habis membunyikan lonceng itu di sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju gerbang bermaksud ingin keluar dari situ. Tapi apa yang ia lihat setelah keluar dari gerbang itu, di sana terdapat monster-monster menjijikan yang menatap nya garang seolah-olah ingin memakan nya. Himchan tampak bergetar ketakutan sampai ada seseorang di belakang nya yang memanggil nya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lari ke sini!" ucap orang yang berada di gerbang pemakaman itu, jarak nya dengan Himchan kira-kira 10 meter.

Himchan mulai mundur perlahan setelah mendengar teriakan orang di belakang nya, dalam hitungan ketiga dia langsung membalikan badan nya dan berlalu secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke gerbang pemakaman itu. Dan untunglah dia sampai ke gerbang itu. Tapi ia heran ketika melihat monster menjijikan tadi berhenti mengejar nya saat ia sudah berada di dalam kawasan pemakaman itu.

"Tenanglah mereka tidak dapat masuk ke sini karena ini pemakaman suci. Iblis seperti mereka tak akan bisa masuk" ucap seseorang di samping Himchan.

Himchan hanya menatap nya dan bergidik saat melihat orang yang terlihat lusuh di samping nya itu. Dan orang itu menoleh ke Himchan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong, Moon Jongup imnida" orang itu menundukan sedikit badan nya seraya memperkenalkan diri nya kepada Himchan.

Himchan yang tersadar dari lamunan nya pun ikut menunduk sedikit "Ah ye, Kim Himchan imnida"

"Ah baiklah Himchan-ssi, kau seperti nya mayat baru yang datang ke sini.. Ku lihat kau sendirian dan tak punya teman, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi teman mu? Ya walaupun kita ini sudah menjadi mayat, tetapi kita tetap membutuhkan seorang teman kan? Hahaha" ucapan Jongup membuat Himchan menatap nya tak percaya. Mayat? Siapa yang mayat? Dia bilang aku mayat? Dan dia juga mayat? Kami mayat? Sejak kapan aku menjadi mayat?

"Apa kau bilang? Mayat? MAYAT?" tanya Himchan yang benar-benar tak percaya

"Iya, bukankah ketika manusia mati mereka akan menjadi mayat? Nah ini lah kita sekarang" Jongup hanya menjawab nya dengan tampang polos nya, sementara Himchan? Dia hanya terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata Jongup barusan dan memutarkan otak nya untuk berpikir apakah dia sudah gila atau orang di depan nya ini yang gila.

"Tu-tunggu.. Apa maksudmu dengan kematian dan lalu mayat? Apa kau sedang bergurau? Hey sungguh ini tidak lucu dan aku ingin kembali pulang" saat Himchan ingin melangkah, Jongup menahan nya.

"Tunggu kau mau kemana? Aku sungguh-sungguh dan tidak bergurau. Kau sudah mati dan sekarang menjadi mayat seperti ku, apa kau tak ingat saat kematian mu? Padahal kan kau seperti nya baru saja mati. Lihatlah badan mu menjadi sangat kurus dan pucat karena tak ada lagi darah mengalir di dalam tubuh mu itu. Dan kau tau kan pasti nya orang yang sudah mati itu tidak dapat kembali hidup kecuali..." Jongup menjelaskan pada Himchan dan di akhir kata ia sedikit menggantungkan kata-kata nya.

"Kecuali apa Jongup-ssi?" tanya Himchan sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Kecuali kau mempunyai m'toki dan dengan itu kau dapat membuka portal untuk kembali ke dalam kehidupan dan meninggalkan kematian" ucap seseorang dari belakang Himchan, ia nampak kaget saat melihat ada seorang wanita di belakang nya yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Iya Himchan-ssi, Jieun noona benar.. Kau harus mempunyai m'toki dan dengan itu kau dapat membuka portal untuk kembali ke dalam kehidupan dan meninggalkan kematian.. Tapi kami semua sampai sekarang belum menemukan m'toki itu" Jongup menghela nafas nya.

"Ya, dan jika m'toki itu di temukan ku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nya, karena yang bisa hanya aku, dan setelah itu aku akan memberikan nya pada leader kami haha!" Himchan nampak bergidik saat Jieun berkata seperti itu, cara Jieun berbicara sangat menyeramkan menurut Himchan.

"Seperti nya aku tidak asing dengan nama m'toki itu" ucapan Himchan membuat dua orang itu menoleh menatap nya.

"Sungguh? Cepat katakan dimana m'toki itu!" Jieun langsung menatap Himchan lekat, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Hmm entahlah aku tidak mengingat nya. Dan mianhae bisa kah kau menjauhkan dirimu dari hadapan ku? Kau begitu terlihat menyeramkan" mendengar ucapan Himchan, Jieun segera menjauh dan pergi dari situ.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mengambil m'toki itu!" ucap Jieun dengan sinis nya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Apa kau benar pernah mendengar atau mengetahui m'toki itu sebelum nya Himchan-ssi?" tanya Jongup setelah Jieun pergi.

"Hmm molla.." Himchan mencoba mengingat nya lagi namun nihil.

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan m'toki itu ada padamu"

"Eh?" ucapan Jongup membuat Himchan menoleh kepada nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 Updated!**

**Haha, really really sorry for late update. I'm so busy **

**Ku usahakan Update cepet & hasilnya bagus ya hoho**

**Bang Yongguk nya blm ada ya? Haha, nanti ya mungkin di Chapter depan, atau Chapter depan nya lagi /?**

**Maaf kalo ada typo, males koreksi lagi -_-v**

**Well, Thank you for the Review in Chapter 2:**

**Matokeke: haha waktu itu otak nya udah mentok sampe situ jadi pendek deh (?)**

**MamaFreeze99: hmm..kita liat aja nanti :b**

**NavyDilla: Thank you for Review**

**Riri: haha me too.. nanti ya :b**

**Kyungier: haha ok.. Thank you for Review**

**Choi Seunghyun G-Top: hmm gimana ya.. BangHim nya ntar ya :b**

**Jakuna: haha makasih ^^**

**Yui de Devil: nanti ya hoho**

**Bbang2chan: iya~ di chapter 3 ini udah kejawab pertanyaan nya :b**

**Thank you all for the Review 3**

**Review again? Hihi thanks ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Life After Dead

Rating: T

Cast: B.A.P Member

Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)

_Chapter 3_

_"Apa kau benar pernah mendengar atau mengetahui m'toki itu sebelum nya Himchan-ssi?" tanya Jongup setelah Jieun pergi._

_"Hmm molla.." Himchan mencoba mengingat nya lagi namun nihil._

_"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan m'toki itu ada padamu"_

_"Eh?" ucapan Jongup membuat Himchan menoleh kepada nya._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Himchan masih belum sepenuh nya percaya dengan apa yang di alami nya. Dia tau kalau sebelum nya dia memang sudah mati lalu kembali hidup berkat ayah nya, tapi sekarang dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa ia kembali mati lagi. Sungguh ingin rasanya dia mengulang waktu dan tidak akan berlari seperti orang bodoh lalu tertabrak sesuatu dan berakhir disini.

"Himchan-ssi?" ucapan Jongup membuyarkan lamunan Himchan. "Y-ya? Ada apa?" ucap Himchan setelah sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Apa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang mencoba memikirkan m'toki itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan nya? Kalau sudah, ayo cepat kita cari benda itu" terdengar ucapan Jongup yang terlalu bersemangat itu. "Eh? Tidak, aku belum tau benda itu ada di mana hehe.." Himchan lalu menggaruk tengkuk nya yang memang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Jongup terlihat menghela nafas dan memasang raut wajah kecewa. "Hmm tapi mungkin kita bisa mencari nya Jongup-ah.." Himchan jadi tidak tega saat melihat raut wajah kecewa Jongup, lalu ia berusaha untuk menyemangati kembali namja di hadapan nya ini.

"Ahh kau benar.. Ayo kita cari benda itu.. Hmm kita harus memulai nya dari mana? Aku bingung" Himchan terkekeh pelan karena Jongup langsung bersemangat ketika ia mengajak nya untuk mencari benda itu.

Himchan heran kenapa mereka ingin sekali kembali ke kehidupan? Memang Himchan sangat ingin kembali lagi. Tapi ia bingung dengan orang-orang -lebih tepat nya mayat- yang ada di sini, bukan kah mereka sudah lama mati? Tapi kenapa masih menginginkan kehidupan lagi? Hahh sulit untuk di pikirkan, bagi Himchan itu hal yang wajar, tapi tidak bagi orang lain. Orang akan berpikiran bahwa ini gila karena ada mayat yang hidup kembali ckck.

"Apa kau tau di mana portal itu?" tanya Himchan tiba-tiba. "Tentu.. Tapi, itu cukup jauh dari sini.. Kita harus keluar dari pemakaman ini lalu melewati hutan gelap itu Himchan-ssi" Jongup sedikit bergidik saat menunjuk hutan gelap yang berada tepat di depan pemakaman itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan ku secepatnya" Himchan langsung berjalan keluar dari pemakaman itu. "Ta-tapi itu berbahaya Himchan-ssi.. Apa kau lupa dengan beberapa monster yang kau temui di luar sana?" Jongup langsung menahan tangan Himchan agar tidak berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu.

Himchan hanya menghela nafas nya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongup. Memang sejujurnya dia takut jika bertemu monster-monster menjijikan itu lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang ia ingin kan sekarang hanya kembali ke kehidupan nya. "Seperti nya monster-monster itu sedang tidak ada, jadi kita lebih baik segera melewati hutan ini Jongup-ssi.. Dan kalau kau takut lebih baik aku pergi mencari portal itu sendiri saja" Himchan hendak berjalan lagi namun lagi-lagi tangan nya di tahan oleh Jongup. "Tu-tunggu! Hhh.. Baiklah aku akan ikut" Dan akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan memasuki hutan gelap itu, mereka terlihat sedikit merinding saat memasuki nya.

"Himchan-ssi apa ini tidak apa-apa? Aku takut, disini sangat mengerikan" Jongup sangat merinding saat melihat sekeliling nya. "Diamlah, aku juga takut.. Tapi kita harus segera melihat portal itu dan mencari benda hmm apa tadi nama nya? Toki? Tiko? Matok?" Himchan mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk nya di dagu nya tanda ia sedang benar-benar berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama benda itu. "M'toki.." ucap Jongup sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Himchan yang ia pikir sangat pabo itu. "Nah iya itu! Kita harus menemukan nya.. Lalu sekarang kita harus ke arah mana Jongup-ssi?" ucap Himchan lalu menghentikan langkah nya setelah cukup jauh berjalan dan sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah hutan gelap itu.

Terlihat beberapa arah jalan yang terbagi di hadapan mereka. "Jongup-ssi kita harus ke arah mana?" ucap Himchan lagi. "Hmm.. Mungkin ke arah kanan.. Ah, atau ke arah kiri.. Tidak tidak, seharus nya kita lurus saja.. Eh, benar tidak ya?" Himchan menghela nafas nya. "Pabo.. Sebenarnya kau tau tidak?" tanya Himchan yang jengkel dengan jawaban Jongup mengenai arah jalan tadi. "Molla.." ingin rasanya Himchan melempar namja di hadapan nya ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin. "Yak! Jongup, Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak ku kesini tapi kau tidak tau jalan nya? Hhh pabo.." Himchan lalu memijat pelipis nya, sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. "Hey, kan tadi kau yang memaksa ku untuk pergi ke sini dan aku tidak pernah mengajak mu, kau sendiri yang memaksa" ucap Jongup tidak mau kalah.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat..

Terlihat yeoja memasuki mansion yang terlihat menyeramkan lengkap dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibir nya.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa bekerja?! Bagaimana bisa tanaman ku mati semua?! Kalian sangat bodoh! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa tanaman ku mau di buang?! Hey, setidak nya hormatilah tanaman itu kubur dengan baik bukan di buang seperti itu!" terdengar suara yeoja dari dalam mansion itu yang cukup melengking dan dapat menyakitkan pendengaran siapa pun yang baru mendengarnya.

"Ehem.. Leader Hyosung.." ucap Jieun saat sudah masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan berdiri di dekat yeoja yang sedari tadi sedang berteriak-teriak memaki bawahan nya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan nya dengan menunduk ketakutan.  
"WAE?!" teriak Hyosung pada Jieun karena merasa aktifitas -ayo berteriak- nya terganggu.  
Jieun langsung menutup telinga nya rapat-rapat karena teriakan dari Leader nya itu. "Aniyo, hanya saja aku ingin mengabarkan berita tentang m'toki" Hyosung langsung beralih menatap Jieun setelah mendengar kata 'm'toki'. "Apa kau mempunyai kabar baik? Cepat beritahu aku Jieun-ssi.. Dan kalian para mahluk bodoh cepat keluar!" ucap Hyosung setelah menghampiri Jieun lalu mengusir bawahan nya.

Jieun kembali menyeringai karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang leader hanya karena menyebut benda bernama 'm'toki' itu. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan mayat baru.. Dan kemungkinan dia adalah kunci untuk mengetahui dimana m'toki itu"

"Benarkah? Sekarang dimana dia?" Hyosung terlihat bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan Jieun tadi. "Entahlah, tadi aku menemui nya di pemakaman dengan teman nya yang terlihat bodoh itu ckck" ucap Jieun. "Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan menyuruh para bawahan ku yang bodoh itu mencarinya.. Hahh semoga mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan, mereka sangat bodoh kau tau?" Jieun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sang leader. "Ya ya ya, aku tau.. Mereka memang terlihat sangat bodoh" lalu Jieun memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Baiklah.. Ya! Kalian cepat cari dua mahluk bodoh itu! Pasti mereka tidak jauh dari sini, dan cepat bawa dia ke hadapan ku!" Hyosung berteriak kepada dua bawahan nya yang berupa monster besar dan terlihat menjijikan yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kedua bawahan nya langsung menuruti sang leader lalu pergi untuk menjalan kan perintah nya.

"Jika aku sudah memiliki benda itu, lalu aku akan menjalankan misi ku yang sangat bagus itu.. Aku akan mengubah kematian menjadi kehidupan, dan kehidupan menjadi kematian.. Dengan begitu dunia kehidupan akan milik kita Jieun-ssi, dan dendam kita akan terbalas terutama dengan orang-orang yang sudah membuat kita berada pada kematian seperti ini haha!" ucap Hyosung dengan tawa licik nya.

.

Kita kembali lagi dengan dua orang namja yang sedang memperdebatkan arah jalan di tengah hutan itu.

"Jongup-ah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ku. Tadi kau bilang kau tau dimana portal itu. Sekarang kau tidak tau. Jadi sebenarnya kau tau atau tidak eoh?" Himchan berdecak kesal saat melihat namja di hadapan nya ini terus berusaha berpikir dengan tampang pabbo nya itu. "Aku kan hanya bilang tau dimana portal nya, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tau arah jalan nya" Ingin rasanya Himchan membanting mahluk pabbo di hadapan nya ini, namun ia urungkan saat melihat sesuatu bergerak di belakang Jongup.

"Eungg.. Jongup-ah.. I-itu sepertinya ada sesuatu disana.." Himchan menatap takut pada semak-semak yang bergerak di belakang Jongup. "Apa? Sudahlah jangan mencoba membodohi ku.." ucap Jongup lalu menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada. "Hhh.. Kau memang bodoh Jongup-ah.. Tapi kau harus liat ke belakang mu itu seperti ada yang bergerak di belakang sana" Himchan berusaha menunjuk-nunjuk arah belakang Jongup, tapi Jongup tak kunjung menoleh. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini? Menoleh saja tidak mau, dasar bulan!

"Grrr.."  
"Eh? Suara apa itu? Apa itu suaramu Himchan-ssi? Err suara mu aneh seperti monster sedang menggeram" ucap Jongup dengan bodoh nya.  
"Itu bukan suara ku pabbo! Lihatlah ke belakang mu, sepertinya ada sesuatu di sana. Dan suara itu seperti nya dari sana. Tunggu.. Tadi apa yang kau katakan? Suara monster? Jangan-jangan i-itu..." Himchan menatap horror semak-semak yang sekarang sudah tersingkir itu karena dua mahluk yang besar dan menjijikan itu melewati nya, dan sekarang dua mahluk itu ada di hadapan nya, lebih tepat nya ada di belakang Jongup.

"Jo-jongup lihatlah di belakang mu.."  
"Hahh sudahlah tak usah seperti it—" Himchan memaksa memutar kan tubuh Jongup agar berbalik dan menatap monster di belakang nya.  
Jongup membulatkan mata nya saat sudah berbalik dan menatap horror dua monster menjijikan di hadapan nya. "Hehe.. Hai.." ucap Jongup dengan cengiran bodoh nya lalu melambaikan tangan nya kepada dua monster di hadapan nya itu. "Himchan-ssi.." Jongup masih menyengir tidak jelas lalu melirik Himchan yang ada di belakang nya. "Ya?" Himchan terus menatap dua monster itu. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Jongup langsung menarik Himchan lalu berlari entah kemana arah nya itu ia tidak peduli yang penting berlari (?) oke maaf, maksud nya ia tidak peduli yang penting mereka mencoba menghindar dari kejaran dua monster itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Himchan tampak terengah-engah karena Jongup yang tiba-tiba memaksa nya untuk berlari tanpa aba-aba seperti ini. Kedua monster itu terus mengejar mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung jurang. "Himchan-ssi.. Sepertinya kita benar-benar terjebak" ucap Jongup sambil menatap horror kedua monster yang mulai mendekati mereka. "Ahh aku tidak mau tau.. Hikss.. Appa, mereka menjijikan hikss" Himchan menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Jongup mendengar isakan Himchan, ia mengerti Himchan sangat ketakutan karena mungkin ini baru pertama kali nya ia melihat monster menjijikan seperti ini. Kedua monster itu tampak berlari dan mungkin akan menterkam Himchan dan Jongup dengan sekali gerakan. Namun, melihat itu Jongup langsung mendorong Himchan ke arah kanan, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuh nya ke samping kiri. Dengan bodoh nya monster itu terus berlari sampai melebihi batas ujung juran dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam jurang itu. Ckck bodoh sekali. Mungkin memang benar apa kata leader mereka, bahwa bawahan nya sangat bodoh.

"Aww.." Himchan meringis saat merasakan dirinya terhempas begitu saja. "Yak! Monster sialan, kenapa kau mendorong- .. Eh? Dimana monster nya?" Himchan sempat mengomel tidak jelas sebelum ia membuka mata nya lalu menatap ke arah Jongup yang ada di sebrang nya. "Jongup?" Himchan bangkit lalu menghampiri Jongup yang masih tergeletak begitu saja. "Jongup? Kau tidak apa?" Himchan menepok-nepok pipi Jongup dengan tidak berperikeMOONan (?) "Yak Jongup! Irreonaaa.." Himchan mengguncangkan tubuh Jongup dengan tidak sabar. "Hiks.. Jongup-ah bangun lah, aku takut.." Himchan benar-benar bergidik saat melihat sekeliling nya.

"Hyung.. Kau berisik.." Himchan langsung menatap Jongup, apa dia sudah sadar? Atau hanya berpura-pura? "Yak! Moon Jongup cepat buka mata mu! Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil ku 'Hyung' eoh?" Jongup langsung membuka mata nya lalu bangkit dari kubur (?) oke sekali lagi maaf, maksud nya bangkit dari kegiatan —mari tergeletak— nya. "Kau berisik sekali. Dan aku rasa kau itu lebih tua dari pada aku, jadi ku panggil kau 'Hyung'. Tidak apa kan?" ucap Jongup dengan cengiran konyol nya. "Sok tau sekali kau. Mana mungkin aku lebih tua, pasti kau lah yang lebih tua!" Himchan tidak terima di sebut tua —atau lebih tepat nya lebih tua— seperti itu. "Benarkah? Aku ini 95 lines.. Dan kau?" Himchan nampak menggerak-gerakan bola mata nya lalu menggigit bibir bawah nya "Eumm.. A-aku 96 lines!"

"Hahaha kau bohong sekali. Cepat katakan sejujurnya, lagian apa salah nya jika aku memanggil mu Hyung?" Himchan memutar bola mata nya malas, untuk apa sih orang ini menanyai hal seperti ini batin nya. "Baiklah.. Hmm.. Aku.. A-aku.."  
"Ya? Kau?" Jongup tampak menunggu Himchan. "A-aku.. 90.."  
"Mwo? Ahahaha jauh sekali dari 96, kau lucu Hyung hahahaha" Jongup tertawa dengan konyol nya sambil menekankan kata-kata 'Hyung'. "Ish! Tapi aku belum terlalu tua juga! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin sekali memanggil ku Hyung eoh?" Himchan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu. "Eh? Apa tidak boleh aku memanggil mu Hyung? Baiklah aku akan memanggil mu Noona, ku rasa itu lebih cocok" Jongup langsung berlari menjauhi Himchan saat melihat Himchan mendelikan mata nya ke arah nya. "Yak! Moon Jongup! Mau kemana kau?! Dan jangan panggil aku noona!" Himchan berusaha mengejar Jongup dan mereka memulai kegiatan —ayo berkejaran di tengah hutan— itu.

Jongup menghentikan langkah nya setelah lari-larian tak tentu arah bersama Himchan. Sepertinya mereka sering kali berlari karena Moon Jongup.

BRUK

"Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Himchan nampak sewot saat Jongup berhenti tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan ia tertabrak punggung Jongup. "Hmm noona.." Jongup menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa? Eh? Hei! Jangan memanggil ku noona, aku ini namja! N-A-M-J-A!" Lalu Himchan menjitak kecil kepala Jongup dari belakang. "Aishh.. Baiklah Hyung.. Seperti nya di depan sana ada sebuah pemakaman.. Kita bisa beristirahat dulu di sana" ucap Jongup sambil mengelus kepala nya lalu menunjuk ke arah depan nya. "Benarkah? Ayo cepat kita kesana, aku lelah sekali" mereka pun berjalan mendekati pemakaman kecil itu. Pemakan itu memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada beberapa makam dan beberapa peti di luar makam nya.

"Hyung.. Sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan mengecek ke dalam pemakaman itu" Himchan hanya menganggukan kepala nya lalu berdiri di dekat pohon besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pagar pemakaman itu. Jongup membuka pagar pemakaman itu lalu mulai memasuki area pemakaman itu. Ia tampak mengedar kan pandangan nya, mengecek tempat ini aman atau tidak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongup tampak terkejut saat mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang nya, dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan namja yang tampak err mengerikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi dengan datar nya. "Eumm.. I-itu.. Anu.. Hmm.." Jongup tampak bergetar saat menatap namja di hadapan nya ini. "Yak! Jawab yang benar! Kau ingin aku patahkan eoh?!" Teriak namja itu lalu bersiap ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang Jongup. "Tunggu!" namja tadi menghentikan aksi nya lalu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara Himchan yang tadi langsung berlari saat melihat Jongup di datangi oleh namja itu.

Namja itu menyeringai saat melihat Himchan lalu menghampiri nya "Hai manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini humm?" ucap namja itu sambil terus menatap Himchan. "Aku dan teman ku hanya ingin menumpang beristirahat di sini.. Bolehkah? Dan jangan sebut aku manis! Aku ini namja!" Himchan nampak tidak takut dengan namja itu dan malah menjawab nya dengan sewot. "Kau manis sekali.. Tentu saja boleh, kau boleh beristirahat di sini.. Dan oh ya apa namja bodoh ini teman mu?" Namja itu menunjuk Jongup yang ada di belakang nya. "Iya, dan dia bukan namja bodoh. Dia Moon Jongup.. Hhh" Himchan memutar bola mata nya. "Baiklah Moon kau bisa beristirahat di dalam peti-peti yang ada di sana.." Namja itu menunjuk deretan beberapa peti di sana. "Ah ye, gomawo.. Dan hmm.. Bagaimana dengan Himchan hyung? Apa dia boleh beristirahat bersama ku juga?" tanya Jongup menatap Himchan. "Himchan? Ahh jadi namja manis ini bernama Himchan? Tentu saja dia tidak boleh beristirahat dengan mu" Jongup bingung dengan ucapan namja itu. "W-wae?" tanya Jongup. "Karena dia akan beristirahat bersama ku, sekarang kau pergilah jangan mengganggu ku" usir namja itu, lalu Jongup pun berjalan ke salah satu peti di sana.

"Yak! Kenapa aku harus bersama mu? Aku saja tidak mengenali mu.. Cih, main seenak nya saja ingin bersama ku" Himchan mendelik kesal dengan kelakuan namja di hadapan nya ini. "Kau ingin mengenalku manis? Kenalkan aku.. Bang Yongguk.. Dan kau? Himchan? Ah seperti nya nama mu akan cocok jika menjadi Bang Himchan.." Lalu namja yang di ketahui bernama Yongguk itu mengerlingkan sebelah mata nya ke arah Himchan. "MWO? Bang Himchan? Yak! Dengarkan baik-baik ya.. Namaku KIM HIMCHAN! Kau tak akan bisa mengganti nama ku! Dan jangan mengedipkan mata mu seperti itu. Itu sangat menjijikan" Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat Himchan. "Tentu aku bisa mengganti nya, karena sekarang telah aku putuskan bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku.." Himchan hendak protes lagi namun di tahan oleh ucapan Yongguk. "Kau ingin protes? Silahkan.. Tapi kupastikan kau akan beristirahat di tengah hutan sana dan mungkin akan bertemu monster aneh di dalam sana" Himchan nampak berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan Yongguk. "Hhh.. Baiklah terserah apa kata mu.. Tapi, bisakah sekarang kau membiarkan ku beristirahat? Aku lelah sekali" tak bisa di pungkiri Himchan benar-benar lelah setelah berlari-larian tadi lalu melakukan protes nya di hadapan Bang Yongguk. "Tentu saja tuan putri.." Yongguk lalu berjalan ke arah peti yang cukup besar lalu membuka nya dan memasuki peti itu. "Kemarilah.." ucap Yongguk yang telah tiduran di dalam peti itu. "Mwo? Untuk apa aku ke dalam situ? Sudahlah aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi, aku sangat lelah" Yongguk terkekeh menatap Himchan. "Kemarilah.. Kau akan beristirahat di dalam sini bersama ku" lalu Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dalam sekali sentakan hingga Himchan akhirnya memasuki peti itu.

"Kenapa aku harus di dalam sini bersama mu? Aku bisa beristirahat di dalam peti lain.. Dan, hei jangan tutup peti nya dulu aku ingin keluar.. Yak, apa-apaan ini jangan memeluk ku!" protes Himchan panjang lebar saat sudah tiduran di dalam peti itu bersama Yongguk. "Diamlah, kau hanya tinggal memejamkan mata mu.. Jika kau protes terus, kau akan bertambah lelah" mau tak mau Himchan pun mengalah dan mulai memejamkan mata nya —di dalam pelukan Bang Yongguk tentunya—

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hoi~ Chae back.. Ahaha TBC mulu ya? Sabar ya, otak Chae mentok sampe situ wkwk.. Dan Chapter ini lumayan panjang loh XD **

**BangHim nya udah ketemu kan? Udah kan? XP**

**Sorry ya kalo lama-lama FF nya aneh dan ga jelas gini, Chae juga bingung sendiri kenapa jadi aneh gini ._.**

**.**

**Nada Lim: **Ahaha.. Sama, waktu ngetik nya juga jadi ketawa sendiri (?)

**NavyDilla: **disini Yongguk nya udah ada kan? XD

**Matokeke: **iya bisa gitu ya wahaha (?)

**AlmightyVict: **penasaran ya? Sama~~ *loh?*

**Bbang2chan: **haha Yongguk nya udah ada tuh~ dan pertanyaan nya udah kejawab semua kyk nya di chap ini XD

**Real289: **thanks for reading & review ^^

**Guest:** di chap ini udah kejawab kyk nya~ hehe XD

**Yui the devil:** hmm hidup lagi gak ya... haha tungguin nanti aja ya XD

**Leader Kwon:** iya kalo bisa Jieun gausah hidup /loh

.

**Dan maaf Chae bikin DaeJae nya minta di jitak gitu (?) Demi kelangsungan FF soalnya, kalo ga gitu ntar gaada DaeJae nya ._.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW! XD XD**

**REVIEW AGAIN? THANKS~ ^^**


End file.
